The present invention relates to electrical cable connectors, such as loadbreak connectors and deadbreak connectors. More particularly, aspects described herein relate to an electrical cable connector, such as a power cable elbow or T-connector connected to electrical switchgear assembly.
Loadbreak and deadbreak connectors used in conjunction with 15 through 35 KV switchgear generally include power cable elbow connectors having one end adapted for receiving a power cable and another end adapted for receiving a loadbreak/deadbreak bushing insert or other switchgear device. The end adapted for receiving the bushing insert generally includes an elbow cuff for providing an interference fit with a molded flange on the bushing insert.
In some implementations, the elbow connector may include a second opening formed opposite to the bushing insert opening for facilitating connection of the elbow connector to the bushing and to provide conductive access to the power cable by other devices, such as a surge arrestor, a tap plug, an additional elbow connector, etc.
In still further implementations, utility companies may use reducing tap plugs with the second elbow opening to provide, for example, a 200 ampere (amp) interface to an existing 600 amp system. When isolating and grounding the system, a 200 amp grounding elbow is installed on the reducing tap plug. Unfortunately, 200 amp grounding elbows are only rated for a momentary fault current of 10 kiloamps, while 600 amp systems may require momentary fault currents of up to 25 kiloamps.